Somente em Devaneios
by Mia D. Malfoy
Summary: SLASH. RS. One-Shot. Muitas vezes, aquilo que mais desejamos, só podemos obter em devaneios.


Somente em devaneios

O rosto afogueado, as mãos trêmulas e os lábios secos. Sirius Black não conseguia conceber em sua mente o que de fato havia acontecido há poucos instantes naquela mesma sala mergulhada na penumbra.

Não havia nenhum sinal que indicasse que Remo Lupin estivera ali há poucos minutos, porém, a prova necessária estava ali no ar. O cheiro da luxúria era tão palpável que Sirius tinha certeza que poderia guardar dentro de uma caixa se quisesse. Remo havia deixado seu rastro naquela sala e mais do que isso, definitivamente deixara seu rastro em Sirius Black.

Os olhares furtivos e envergonhados já eram constantes desde que o sexto ano em Hogwarts se iniciara. Sirius não sabia explicar, porém sentia-se confortável ao surpreender Remo olhando-o quando este tinha certeza que o fazia em segredo. Gostava de observar o embaraço do amigo toda vez que lhe dirigia a palavra e não podia esconder o prazer mórbido que tomava a forma de um sorriso sempre que ele gaguejava.

Não entendia, porém gostava de cada sensação nova que a atitude do amigo lupino lhe proporcionava todos os dias.

Realmente gostava. Até que Hannah Moore entrou na história.

Tratava-se de uma garota esbelta de cabelos ruivos que cursava o quinto ano da Sonserina. Todos sabiam de sua fascinação por Sirius e este não se preocupava em esconder que admirava sua beleza mais de que qualquer outra garota de Hogwarts. Quando o nome de Hannah era citado em uma conversa, aquela era a hora de Remo lembrar-se que não havia terminado o dever de casa e precisava se retirar. Tudo só piorou quando Sirius resolveu sair com ela.

- Não é sério, é? – quis saber Remo assim que soube da notícia via Tiago. Seu rosto estava esmaecido e com a aparência doente, Sirius quis culpar a lua cheia mesmo que estivessem na lua crescente.

- Você me considera uma pessoa de relacionamentos sérios? – Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas, como sempre fazendo chacota de tudo, isso irritava Remo.

- Você vai fazer a garota sofrer – concluiu Remo sem olhar Sirius diretamente nos olhos como de habitual – E ela é uma boa garota.

- Sinceramente, está preocupado com uma sonserina metida Aluado? Eu esperava mais de você...

- Não é por Hannah! – exclamou repentinamente causando um leve sobressalto em Sirius – Eu também não quero que você sofra.

- Remo, se eu não te conhecesse diria que está apaixonado pelo Almofadinhas – comentou Tiago que distraidamente folheava um livro de Feitiços ao lado deles.

O olhar que Remo trocou com Sirius naquele instante após as palavras de Tiago, foi rápido, porém durou tempo o bastante para que a mente vagarosa de Sirius entendesse a situação. De alguma forma, Remo gostava dele muito mais que um amigo ou irmão.

Sirius engoliu em seco.

Depois veio o mês turbulento. Estudo redobrado, poucas palavras trocadas com Remo, aspereza e um relacionamento terminado com Hannah Moore. Sirius sabia que aquele dia chegaria, Remo teria que explicar toda a história e finalmente ele tiraria aquela imagem turva de que aquele garoto que sempre considerara como um membro fragmentado de seu corpo, podia estar nutrindo qualquer sentimento por ele.

O dia chegou vestido de noite e não fora exatamente como Sirius havia imaginado.

Caminhavam juntos pelos corredores, cabisbaixos e silenciosos, a intenção era chegar até o Salão Principal para o jantar após uma exaustiva aula de Runas Antigas. Sentia-se a tensão entre ambos e a cada passo, parecia que o sofrimento diminuía e que finalmente toda aquela paranóia terminaria.

- Vamos parar com isso e vamos colocar tudo em pratos limpos – disse Remo decidido quando viraram um corredor.

- Já estava na hora – suspirou Sirius tomando a frente e entrando na sala vazia de Feitiços, devidamente foi seguido por Remo que parecia explodir de tamanho nervoso.

- Você lembra do que Tiago disse? – indagou Remo, dessa vez encarando Sirius nos olhos.

- Tiago diz tanta besteira que é impossível lembrar-se de todas – mas Sirius sabia exatamente do que Remo se referia e ao que tudo indicava, Remo sabia que Sirius estava loucamente tentando escapar do assunto, mesmo que aquele sorriso presunçoso indicasse o contrário.

- Eu tive um sonho em minhas férias – confidenciou Remo anormalmente sério – No sonho, nos beijávamos.

Silêncio. Sirius estava impassível, por dentro, sentia que todos seus órgãos dançavam lambada e conspiravam para esmigalhá-lo.

- Cada sonho estranho que temos, não é? – comentou Sirius ao sentir que o silêncio nunca terminaria.

- Eu acordei estranho depois do sonho. Foi como se eu te enxergasse diferente...

- Remo...

- Não se sinta na obrigação de dizer nada. Só eu aqui devo me pronunciar. Sei que você é heterossexual, mas há tempos venho tentando dizer isso pra você, eu não sou, desde o quarto ano. Lembra-se de Pierre Scott?

- O Corvinal que andava com você pra cima e para baixo?

- Sim, ele era meu namorado – disse Remo sem se importar com a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Sirius – E eu o larguei desde que comecei a nutrir sentimentos por você.

- Remo...

- Sei que tudo isso te deixa encabulado. Na verdade, posso parecer firme, porém estou morrendo um pouco com cada palavra que digo. Mas se eu morrer, quero que saiba antes que você é tudo que eu sempre quis e nunca tive. Você é meu, mesmo que seja somente em devaneios. Eu te amo, Sirius Black.

Sirius engoliu em seco novamente. Sentia-se desnorteado. Não queria confessar, porém uma onda de excitação o invadia. Queria matar Remo, porém acima de tudo, queria beijá-lo.

- Vai embora – pediu Sirius cerrando os olhos na intenção de afastar todo e qualquer sentimento por Remo.

- Vou – concordou sem reclamar – Mas antes quero que fique com algo meu.

- E o que é? – perguntou Sirius ainda com os olhos fechados.

A resposta não obteve com palavras e sim em forma de beijo. Quis empurrá-lo, machucá-lo assim que sentiu o contato dos lábios finos do amigo encostarem-se aos seus. Não pode esconder o prazer que sentiu quando aquela língua invadiu sua boca e quando menos esperava estava entregue totalmente no sentimento.

Durou pouco menos de um minuto, porém foi suficiente para que Sirius soubesse que nunca poderia fazer Remo feliz. Estava tudo ali bem claro naquele beijo. Remo nascera para grandes amores e Sirius, mesmo tentado pela curiosidade, não poderia fazê-lo feliz de nenhuma forma.

- Seja feliz com sua opção – murmurou Sirius ao final do beijo, ainda sem muita coragem de abrir os olhos – E saiba que nossa amizade nunca vai mudar.

- Obrigado Almofadinhas.

- Encontre alguém que te mereça, eu nunca seria capaz de quebrar seu coração...

- Eu te amo.

Remo abandonara a sala. Mas ele ainda estava ali, pois Sirius sentia seu odor em cada centímetro do recinto. E Remo, permaneceu em Sirius desde aquele instante e por toda a eternidade. Todos os dias, Sirius amargava a atitude que tivera naquela sala.

Desejou ter segurado a mão de Remo e implorado para que ficasse com ele. Mas de qualquer forma, ele estava ali...mesmo que fosse somente em devaneios.


End file.
